


Ineffable Love

by Gayest_Disney_King_Ever



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 2nd gen, Armageddidn't, Betrayal, Choices, Genderfluid angels and demons, God is the narrator, Heartbreak, Ineffable Family, Love Triangles, Multi, Nephilim, Nonbinary Character, Second Generation, Unrequited Love, god is a woman, ineffable husbands, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayest_Disney_King_Ever/pseuds/Gayest_Disney_King_Ever
Summary: The aftermath of the rest of eternity. Complete with family antics, a love triangle, betrayal, heartbreak, love, and angst. What more could you want from a story?





	1. Ineffable Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly posting this to see how it does. I kind of fell in love with this OC and plan on cosplaying them soon as well.

Once upon a time, about six thousand years after the Universe’s creation, an Armageddon was supposed to happen, but due to the intervention of a very special angel and an equally special demon, it was averted. Whether this was a part of God’s ineffable plan or not, they didn’t know. I do, but that’s beside the point. After this Armageddidn’t, they supposed they’d just have to live happily ever after until another plan for the world’s demise came about, and in the meantime, this very special duo settled down together in a cottage in Tadfield, England.

Angels and Demons being of a divine origin were far beyond the realm of human gender limitations and so not long into their time on Earth finally together, they got married and eventually had a baby.

Now this baby was neither of heaven nor hell, but rather a combination of their parents’ love and the best and worst of both parties involved. They were originally named Juliet, a testament to one of her fathers’ love of Shakespeare and the other father begrudgingly allowing it as he’d love his baby no matter their name. As the child grew, they adopted a more androgynous nature they chose to go by Jules, which their fathers both supported wholeheartedly.

Jules knew from the moment they were born that they were their fathers’ entire world now. That both of them loved them so much they would kill or die for Jules, though they would hate for that to happen. They craved the approval of their parents, ever the pleaser. They did what their fathers asked when asked to do it and went above and beyond in everything.

You see, the apple usually doesn’t fall from the tree, but as Jules grew, they recognized that much of their personality and likes were far different from their fathers’. Aziraphale, their heavenly father had a deep love for reading and Shakespeare especially was his favorite author. However, Jules absolutely loathed Shakespeare and reading in general. They much preferred to look at comic books or watch TV or play video games. However, as they wanted to impress their father, they read often and had several of Shakespeare’s works memorized. As for Crowley, their hellish father, he loved plants and did an excellent job at maintaining them. His garden was always kept absolutely and utterly meticulous and almost put Eden to shame. You might say Crowley had a green thumb. Jules, however, had no thumbs in this case. It seemed everything they touched died. They cheated with a bit of magic their instructor Anathema Pulsifer taught them to help keep their own garden alive and impress their father, Crowley.

Now they knew their fathers loved each other equally, but the look in Crowley’s eyes any time Aziraphale was in the room lit up Jules’ world and they wanted to feel that same adoration. So even as their natural personality called for them to be sarcastic and realistic as Crowley, they presented as more bubbly and lighthearted like Aziraphale. If they’d only known that Crowley loved them just as much as Aziraphale if only in a different way, maybe they would have felt more free to be themself. But they didn’t and so for decades, they kept up this ruse. And it is after their second decade on Earth that our story begins.


	2. The Ineffable Birthday - Part I

A sleepy groan broke through the quiet of the room on a Wednesday morning some twenty days into March in the year 2041, the new sun peaks through onto a head of short white hair sprawled across a pillow. One of many pillows covering the bed and surrounding the young angel-demon hybrid. Most days they just referred to themself as a nephilim. The technical term of a nephilim would have been the offspring of a fallen angel or demon and a human. However, Jules was very well the first of their kind and not like anything before them, so there was no true word to describe them- the child of a fallen angel and an angel.

And so as the morning light drifted through the window, the nephilim would have lazily woken up, completely natural and refreshed from a good night’s sleep and a very sweet dream involving that really cute barista from the day before. Well, that would have happened if it weren’t for the fact that on this precise day they would turn twenty years old and their fathers were more than excited to get the celebration started. And so their door slammed open and hit the wall behind it, Jules jolted awake with a high pitched scream. They flailed their limbs out to protect themself from the sudden danger, but they just ended up rolling around in their blankets before tumbling off the queen-sized bed in a pile of pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals, and with a loud “Oof.”

“Happy birthday, Jules!” Came their parents in unison holding a chocolate cake with twenty candles squeezed on and all lit up.

Jules blinked at their parents, praying to Me for strength to not strangle Aziraphale and Crowley on sight. The anger washed away from them though as they saw the absolute love and adoration in their fathers’ eyes. Whether this wave of calm came from Me or was self-sustaining, Jules didn’t know. I know, but that’s beside the point.

A smile spread across their face as they detangled themself from their blankets. Aziraphale reached out a hand to help his child up with an embarrassed grin. “Sorry sweetheart, we didn’t mean to frighten you. We were just so excited for your birthday!”  
“Glad someone was, I almost forgot myself,” they shot back, a bit of snark to their tone surprising both of their fathers. They realized the mistake of letting their true personality show in their grogginess and backtracked. “I’ve just been so busy lately with my classes, time got away from me I suppose.”

At this, Crowley nodded in understanding. Over his millennia on the Earth, he’d accumulated a number of degrees in various fields so better than anyone else he knew the plights of a student. “Well, I’m glad we remembered for you, dear. Twenty years is a fantastic time to have been alive.”

Now, no one would say what was on their minds in this case. It was an unspoken rule not to discuss it. But since Jules was the first of their kind, no one knew anything about how they would turn out. No one knew the complete range of their abilities or how long they would live. At first, no one even knew it was possible for an angel and a demon to have a child. But at every obstacle, Jules beat the odds and persisted even as their halves warred with each other in their young age making them very ill for a few years before their halves found a sort of balance within them.

Jules grinned and nodded their head. “That it is.” They gave each of their fathers a kiss on the cheek before the angel and demon respectively started singing the birthday song to them. Jules grinned and bore the overdone tradition until the end when they blew out all the candles in one go with a wish on their heart.

After that, Jules was allowed to prepare for the day, dressing up in a white off the shoulder peasant blouse with three-quarter bell sleeves, a rose gold-colored velvet sleeveless cardigan that went down to their thighs and a pair of jeans and pink converse. They finished up the look with a pair of rose gold-tinted rimless sunglasses to help mask their bright yellow eyes which unlike Crowley’s, had a normal pupil. They grabbed their backpack, purse, and keys along with a white fedora on their way out of their room and downstairs into the main household. They dropped their stuff on the couch in the living room for later and joined their fathers in the kitchen for a birthday breakfast.

The smell of bacon and waffles made their stomach grumble. Despite not needing food much like their parents, Jules did enjoy eating greatly. Their mouth salivated as they sat at the breakfast bar, watching Crowley and Aziraphale work in tandem to finish breakfast, stealing kisses from each other along the way. Jules smiled as they watched their fathers sleepily, still recovering from their interrupted sleep while they applied some light makeup while glancing into their compact mirror.

A text interrupted them and they checked who it was from. A grin lit up their face at their younger sister’s message. While not related by blood, they saw Belle Pulsifer as their darling little sister they wanted to spoil until the end of the Earth. Upon checking Belle’s happy birthday message, Jules recognized several familiar names had messaged them wishing them a good day. A blush spread across their face at all the love and affection being sent their way by all the people that meant so much to them.

One name, in particular, stood out to them bringing a darker blush to their cheeks. In their contacts the name simply said “Kay” the number belonged to Karael, an angel Jules had been spending a great deal of time with lately for many reasons you will soon discover.

Before Jules could read Kay’s message however, their fathers had finished breakfast and nudged Jules to go sit at the table so they could eat as a family.

Once sat, Aziraphale and Jules immediately dug in, piling their plates high and discussing the delicious food before them. Crowley merely nibbled on a piece of food here and there, watching the two loves of his life talking and laughing together.

After breakfast came the presents. As much as Crowley and Aziraphale would have loved to spoil their little Jules, they knew that Jules just wasn’t a very material being so they kept the gifts more meaningful and few than many and frivolous.

Jules protested as they did every year, making sure Crowley and Aziraphale knew they didn’t have to get anything and that being their fathers was more than enough of a gift, but as usual they didn’t listen.

Aziraphale handed his gift off first, a small box that was wrapped meticulously in some rose gold wrapping paper with a gold bow. Jules couldn’t help the small squeal they let out in excitement at the cute packaging as they took the gift. They excitedly tore the paper and opened the small jewelry box to expose the rose gold rose necklace within. A reference to their name no doubt.

“A rose by any other name is just as sweet,” Jules quoted out of habit. According to their fathers, that was their favorite Shakespeare quote despite the fact they hated Shakespeare with all their heart. Despite this, they grinned and put it around their neck. “Will you help me put it on, dad?”

“Of course, dear!” Aziraphale excitedly came up behind Jules to clasp the necklace behind their neck. “It looks stunning on you, love.” He kissed their temple affectionately before being shoved away by his husband. Crowley was now in Jules’ direct line of sight and Aziraphale stepped back while his husband presented the second gift.

Crowley presented his offspring with an envelope with their name scrawled across the front in a beautiful font. They slowly pried open the envelope, taking care not to rip it and inside was a card. The front read some sappy quote about having a child neither Jules nor Crowley probably even cared about. They opened the card and inside was a familiar slip of paper. It was a sketch Jules had drawn for a tattoo they'd wanted for years but had yet to attain since their fathers insisted they wait until they move out to get any tattoos or ‘obnoxious’ piercings.  <strike> Their fathers definitely did not know about the septum they’d gotten at 16 and hid inside their nose. </strike>

And so this ‘gift’ made Jules look at their father in confusion. He’d gifted them their own sketch?

Aziraphale came up beside Crowley grinning and Crowley began explaining. “Darling, now we know what we said about the tattoo and waiting until you moved out, but you’ve been doing so well in your classes and we’re so proud of how far you’ve come-”

“So you can get the tattoo and we’ll cover the expenses. Even the ointments for the healing process!” Aziraphale got so excited he had to butt in and finish. He was practically bouncing and ready to see Jules’ reaction.

Their reaction was utter speechlessness. A grin and a slack jaw to show for the good news before they leaped into their fathers’ arms. This action was followed by a plethora of “Thank you”s and other such words of gratitude from the young hybrid.

Crowley and Aziraphale laughed merrily, filled with contentment that they loved the gifts. When the hug ended, they patted Jules’ head. “Now you can pick whatever artist you’d like just please find a clean shop and don’t let someone botch the thing,” Crowley instructed.

“Of course, dads. I’ll be safe! I already have a few in mind!” Jules spun around the kitchen excitedly looking at the sketch of a pink lion surrounded by greenery. Lions were their favorite animals and their favorite color was pink. One day, they’d put the two together in a sketch and had wanted a tattoo of it since. One of their greatest passions their fathers would never know about was art. They dreamed of owning a studio one day but pushed it away in order to pursue a degree in literature. Their fathers’ dream for them was for Jules to take over Aziraphale’s book  collection shop. At that point their fathers would go off and travel the world to their hearts’ content, watching humanity grow and change as they always had, but now they’d be together at every turn.

And Jules was ready to sit by and let it happen. Anything to make their fathers happy for however long they had on earth. Their fathers had given them this life and their love, and so Jules owed their life to their fathers. They would do whatever it took to keep the angel and demon happy.

Upon glancing at the clock, Jules internally cursed. They needed to head out or they’d be late for their morning classes.

“I love you guys, but I really need to motor,” Jules announced, kissing their fathers on each cheek before grabbing their items and running out the door to their rose gold wrapped 1958 convertible ford thunderbird.

Now Jules wasn’t a very material person, but this car was their pride and joy, much like Crowley’s bentley. They worked their ass off in high school, balancing a part time job, classwork, and social time with friends and family to pay for the old car. It also took saving every penny they received for gifts on holidays, but they got it the summer before their senior year in barely drivable condition.

It would have been all fine and dandy to snap their fingers and miracle the beast into working condition, but there was no fun in that. So Jules spent the summer working part time and learning how to restore a car as they worked on their new treasure and by the end of the summer, the thunderbird was completely restored and looked as good as new.

And so, they dashed into their car, threw their backpack and purse in the back and gently shut the door before buckling up and backing out of the cottage driveway. And off to classes they went.


End file.
